Imaging is critical to studies of musculoskeletal repair and regeneration for both development of new interventions and evaluation of response. The broad objective of the Imaging Core of the Core Center for Musculoskeletal Repair and Regeneration is to provide assessments central to understanding the links between form and function in repaired and regenerated bones and soft tissues. The specific aims are to provide a cooperative environment among researchers using structural (micro-computed tomography, digital radiography) and molecular-level (infrared microscopy) imaging, to assist researchers in the selection of relevant imaging technologies, to train new users, to assist in the development of new approaches, and to facilitate access to other imaging modalities. The Core maintains the necessary equipment, supplies, and personnel to conduct infrared and micro-computed tomography imaging to support the biomedical research base. Access to other techniques (Raman spectroscopy, in vivo bioluminescence imaging, MRI and positron emission tomography) is provided through collaborations with other facilities. The particular imaging techniques of the Core have been chosen because they allow determination of geometry and material properties of musculoskeletal structures. The functional performance of any musculoskeletal structure, whether native, repaired, or regenerated, depends on the geometry, architecture, and material properties. Such properties can be assessed with high spatial resolution by micro-computed tomographic and infrared microscopic imaging. Accordingly, these imaging techniques allow analyses of musculoskeletal structures from low to high resolution at multiple hierarchical levels: whole bones and joints, bone segments and soft tissue specimens, and tissue-level composition and microstructure. These imaging properties also interface with characterizations made in the Analytical Microscopy and the Mechanical and Material Assessment Cores.